Kyubi
by Yumi Kyubi
Summary: Yumi Kyubi is back in the Leaf Village after 7 years. She left because everyone in the village hated her. Now when she is back, everything is diffrent.
1. Default Chapter

I dont own Naruto.  
  
Excuse my bad formulation of the sentences. English is not my mother language.  
  
This fanfic starts 4 years after the Naruto serie started. It started when they were 12 and they are now 16. And as Itachi Uchiha is a big part of this fanfic, I have to tell you that he is 21. :P  
  
The main character is Yumi Kyubi. Yes, Kyubi.  
  
A breif description:  
  
Name: Yumi Kyubi  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Rank: Ranked as Jounin, but is better.  
  
Lives: First she lives in the Leaf Village and when she was 10 she left and now she is back.  
  
Personality: Her personality changes from who she is with and how much she knows them. Big personality changes might happen.  
  
Hair: Long black hair. When she puts it up in a high ponytail its parted in 9 smaller tails, like the Kyubi's tail.  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Other appearance: She is really good-looking. Many guys wants her and is after her all the time even if she says no.  
  
Skills: She is really powerful. Even more powerful than the Hokage, Itachi Uchiha, Orochimaru or any other shinobi. Her most beloved skills is her summoning skill, see throught skill and her mind skill. With the summoning skill she can summon foxes. Depending on how much chacra she uses, the more bigger and more powerful the fox that she summones, becomes. The biggest is the Kyubi(of course). But she cant summon it as it is sealed inside of Naruto. So instead, she (if she need to) summones the 8-tails. The mind skill is very good. She can go into other peoples head and read their minds and also send them thoughts. This is good to send messages or make people go crazy. Her see throught skill makes her able to look throught walls, bags, clothes, trees, and everything else.  
  
Other: She has a one-tailed fox that follows her around where ever she goes outside the village. Its called Tash.  
  
Brief History: Yumi's parents are dead. They were evil and it was them who summoned the Kyubi to destroy the Leaf Village. Yumi was old enough to understand what was going on. She have always learned quickly. To walk, talk, understand hard words, fight... When Yumi was 10 years old she left the Leaf Village to search for more knowleadge and to get better in all ways.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
It wasthe 6th of June.   
  
The weather was nice this day. The sun was shining, the wind was soughing slightly, some leafs flew around a girl, lifting her long black hair from her back like it wanted the follow the leaf's journey with the wind. The girl was standing still, staring at the big gates that lead to the Leaf Village. The wind whined and you could almoast hear it call out her name: "Yuuuuumi.."  
  
Yumi shivered. It was scary to be back after 7 years. What if they still didnt accept her? Freeze her out like last time? She didnt want that. But she had to come back. She wanted to come back. She needed to come back. Yumi pulled a hand thought her hair and then jumped up in the top of the gates and then on to the top of a house and then to another. The guards that was guarding the village didnt even notice her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and jumped down on the ground. She was now standning infront of a pretty big house. Bigger than many other houses. It seemed empty. Yumi knew it was. It had been empty for 7 years on this very day.  
  
Yumi felt in a small hidden pocket in her short black skirt, and pulled out a key. She walked closer to the door and stuck in the key. She turned it right and it clicked. She swung the door open and alot of dust flew ut in the sun. When she walked in she looked closer at the door. "Kyubi.." she read quietly. Even thought her parents had been evil, she had still loved them because they had not been evil to her. They had loved her more than anything.  
  
Yumi entered the first room in the house. Dust flew out the door with the wind. No one had touched the hourse for 7 years. Yumi still remembered where everything was. She walked in to, what had used to be her room. It looked all the same. Her bed with all the soft fox animals. She sat down on the dusty bed and grabbed one of the foxes. "Im home. I have come back." she said to the lifeless animal. After a few moments, she putted back the animal and walked out of her room and through the hall to the kitchen. She opened the fridge. A discusting smell came out. It smelled like someone died, but it was just the 7 years long old food.  
  
'I will have to throw the whole fridge away.' she thought as she closed the fridge door. This was the first thing she had to deal with. Cleaning of the house.   
  
One hour later there was alot of furniture outside the door. Some beds, her own and her parents, tables, chairs, the fridge and more. Yumi was now using the broom, she had found in a closet, to sweep out the dirt on the floor through the door.  
  
Yumi pulled a hand throught her hair. She had never liked to clean. But she had to do it now. She had to have someplace to live. She leaned the broom against the wall and stepped outside. She had to go and buy some washing-up liquid, detergent, cleaning agent etc. And after that. She had to buy new furniture.  
  
She sighed and closed to the door after her. As she started to walk down the dusty road, she looked at all the houses. They were full with memories, people glaring out the windows, not caring if she saw them. But it wasnt like that now... She couldnt see anyone glaring out the window now.  
  
Yumi returned to the house for the fifth time, several hours later. She now had bought a new bed, fridge and all the other things she had had to buy. This fifth time, she was bringing food, that she was putting into the fridge. She sighed. No one had recognized her yet. Some guys tried to flirt with her, but she ignored them. She loved to flirt but she wasnt in the mood right now. Yumi whent to bed early.  
  
[[Author's note: I know its not good. But I thought it would be good if the first chapter contained fact about the main character in the story. I cant make any promises, but I think the next chapter will be out in 1-2 weeks. It depends on how many reviews there are and if Im inspired.]] 


	2. Making a friend

Yumi woke up, yawning. She looked to her right and saw that the time was 8. She closed her eyes again but opened them almoast instant. She couldnt fall asleep again. It was impossible. The black haired girl sat up in her bed, looking around in the room which used to be her parents. It was the biggest bedroom in the house.  
  
Yumi got up from the bed and putted on a long, black dressing gown, and then she walked out to the kitchen. After breakfast, she were to go to the Hokage tower and get a mission. Not a high ranked one, but a mission like weed the flower beds or fix some plumbs. She loved to do such things.  
  
So.. After breakfast, she walked out and locked the door after her. People were out, taking walks, shoping, talking, eating at resturants. It was a beautiful day. Many people greeted and Yumi greeted back.  
  
The 17 year old girl arrived at the Hokage tower. There sat highranked people that gave out missions. Tsunade, the 5th Hokage, sat in the middle. She watched as Yumi entered. "Yes?" she said. Yumi realized that she was talking to her.  
  
"Uhm.. I would like a D mission." she said to the Hokage, that nodded.  
  
"Fill in name, age and rank, here." Tsunade said and gave Yumi a form to fill in. The girl filled it in quickly and gave it back. The Hokage didnt even look at it as she gave Yumi a mission to weed the flower beds like she wanted to. Yumi thanked her and walked out.   
  
She walked down the street against the location where she were to be. At the same time as she was walking, she read the mission paper. "It should be here somewhere." she murmured to herself and looked up just as she bumped into someone. Yumi should have fell backwards if the one who she bumped into wouldnt have caught her hand before she touched the ground. "Uh.. Sorry.. And thank you." she said as she looked up at a boy with dark hair, just like her.  
  
"No problem." the dark haired boy said. He didnt smile, not even close. But Yumi could see something in his eyes. He wasnt smiling with his eyes but _in_ his eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced himself.  
  
"Wow.. I never thought I would actually meet the avenger." Yumi said. Sasuke didnt seem to bother that she used 'avenger'. He always got bothered when someone else said it to him. He just shrugged. But then he looked at her and she remembered that she hadnt introduced herself.  
  
"Yumi Kyubi." she smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He obviously thought about the nine-tail that destroyed most of the village many years ago. "Uhmm.. Well.. I have to go now.." the girl said and pulled her hair behind her ear on her right side as she walked past him on his left side. Yumi looked slightly down in the ground, like she was embaressed about what her family had done to the village.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Sasuke hurried after her. "I didnt mean to make you feel bad. I was just suprised."   
  
Yumi looked up from the ground at the one year younger boy. "Really? I have been gone for 7 years and its kinda a sensitive subject."   
  
"Its okay. We dont have to talk about it. Want to go and take a coffee or something?" Sasuke Uchiha actually asked someone to take a coffee with him. Ohh, Sakura would have gotten so jealous right now. She still loves him.  
  
"I have a mission first, but we can go after that."  
  
"Okay. What mission do you have?"  
  
"Weed the flower beds. D rank." she shrugged like she didnt care if it was a bad mission. She liked it, so she didnt care what he thought.  
  
"D rank? Ooookay." he really thought Yumi was that weak. Yumi kinda smirked. It would be fun to see his face when and if he got to see her fight.  
  
"Well, see ya later." the girl said to the boy and walked away. Sasuke waved slightly with his hand. He really looked forward to it. Even thought he thought she would be stronger. She was a Kyubi after all.  
  
Woho! Short, yes. Faster then expected, hell yea. Nothing bad have happened yet. Like death, sex or whatever. But it will come.. soon enough.. 


	3. Work, coffee and meeting an old friend

[[w00t! I just noticed. The date that this fanfic starts on is Itachi's birthday! ^^]]  
  
The sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. It was a wonderful day to take a dip in the cold water. What a shame that Yumi was weeding the flowerbeds in a very very annoying lady's yard. The lady complained about the girl missing weed and Yumi just wanted to kill her cold blood. She wanted to do it her way.  
  
"You missed alot there." the lady said. Yumi sighed.  
  
"For the 9th time: Im doing this my way, miss. I promise you that when Im done, it wont be any weed left." the lady looked unsure, like all the other times Yumi had said it. But this time she walked into the house. Yumi sighed again. "Finally!"   
  
An hour later, Yumi was done and the lady was happy and apoligized for her behaviour. "No problem, miss." Yumi said and smiled. She didnt show what she really thought of the lady. She didnt have time for it. It was now about 1 o'clock and she should go and find Sasuke. She got the money and hurried away to the Hokage tower with them. After she left them, she got home and washed herself and changed clothes. She was now wearing a black kind of cheerleader skirt, a short black top with a fishnet shirt over and her right arm and left leg had fishnet on them too. She had sat up her hair in a ponytail that automaticly parted in 9 tails.  
  
Out on the street the girl whent. And once again she bumped into someone. Guess who it was?  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this." Yumi said and laughed. A small smile spread over the dark haired boy's face. "What do you say about that coffee, now?"  
  
"Sounds great." Sasuke said and followed Yumi. "You know pretty well in this town, as you have been gone for so long, I mean."  
  
"I have a great memory." she said, with a glance backwards at him. 'And a even better psycic gift.' she thought and smirked.   
  
As they arrived to a café, Yumi flew down on a chair. She was still kinda hyper, even after the hard work with the flower beds. They ordered two coffee and then it got all quiet.  
  
"Uhmm.. So.. Your brother is a member in 'Akatsuki', eh?" Yumi tried.  
  
"Ohh.. Uh.. Yea.. I guess." Sasuke answered and Yumi nodded. Non of them really knew what to say. Then.. Totally unexpected, Sasuke spoke again. "It was his birthday yesterday."  
  
Yumi raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she got quiet and thought. "Yes, you are right!" Yumi knew quite alot about Itachi, in person. She had always looked up to him, both before and after he killed almoast the whole Uchiha clan.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "We always spent time together on both mine and his birthday. We did something fun. Mostly something that the birthdaykid wanted."  
  
"I remember always seeing you running after him, always wanted him to learn you things. And when you werent there to bother him, I was." Yumi laughed.  
  
"Really? I dont remember seeing you with him."  
  
"I followed him to his secret places. Sometimes I didnt even aproach, but just watched him train or just sit and gaze out in the air. I loved to see him train and I learned alot from it too."  
  
"Wow. why didnt I do that? I guess I was to busy with asking him to train me that it didnt hit me that I could follow him and peek when he trained."  
  
A sixteen year old girl with pink hair walked down the street. Sakura was hoping to meet Sasuke as she was walking. She could almoast feel his presence. The pink haired girl started to sweep with her eyes all around the street and into the stores. He had to be here somewhere. Suddenly her eyes stopped and a big smile spread over her face. All thought, she didnt see Yumi.   
  
Sakura hurried into the café and over to the table where Sasuke and Yumi sat. She still didnt see Yumi but had only her eyes on Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke-kun!" she cried. Sasuke froze.   
  
'Oh, no. Not Sakura!' Sasuke thought, wanting to bang his head in the table, but of course, he didnt.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here all alone?" Sakura asked, hoping she could join him. Yumi read Sakura's thoughts. She 'loved' Sasuke. But was it really real love?  
  
"Im not alone." Sasuke said shortly and Sakura turned around, hoping it was some other guy, but she was wrong. Her smile dissapeared, but then she strained as much as she could to get the smile back. "Hi! Im Sakura Haruno."  
  
"I know. Im Yumi Kyubi." Yumi said and smiled slightly. She could tell that Sasuke thought Sakura was an annoying girl. Yumi used to play with Sakura and all the other girls and boys in the village, when she was little. The pink haired girl raised her eyebrows like Sasuke had done.   
  
"Kya!!" she exclaimed. "Yumi-chan! I didnt recognize you!" Sakura draged another chair to the table and sat down. "How are you?! Where have you been?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. This was going to take a while. Sakura would never end asking questions.  
  
Yumi told Sakura a shorter version about what she had been up to for 7 years. That Yumi had been in all of the countries and villages, gathering information and learned jutsus from people.   
  
That was all Yumi wanted to tell, but of course Sakura wanted to hear more.  
  
"Did you meet any guys? Have you done.. you know.. _it_? Do you have any boyfriend? If not, do you like someone special? How old are you now?"  
  
Yumi laughed. "Yes, yes, no and no and Im 17."  
  
"Wow! You had sex? When? With who?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this another time." Yumi said and glanced at Sasuke.  
  
"Sure! Come to my house tomorrow!"  
  
"I will, right after my mission. If nothing comes up of course."  
  
"Okay, see ya then! Ja ne!" Sakura stood up and walked out, all hyper.  
  
"That was kinda scary. I dont remember her being like that. Is she always that hyper?"  
  
"Ohh yea. She such a bother."  
  
"Why doesnt she just give up on you? You dont seem to like her."   
  
Sasuke looked at her. "How did you know she likes me?" he asked.  
  
Yumi shrugged and smirked. "Its like mind reading."  
  
They continued small talking about persons, likes and dislikes. After an hour they couldnt think of anything else to talk about. "Well.. I better be going." Yumi said and stood up. "It was nice seeing you again, Sasuke-kun. Ja." she walked out.  
  
"Ja." Sasuke said. He payed for the coffee and walked out. A small smile played on his lips. He didnt know why, but he already missed Yumi and it hadnt even been 5 minutes. He didnt get it. But there was something with her, he just couldnt put his finger on it.  
  
[[Hmm.. I hope you are satisfyed. I dont know why Im writing a freaking chapter everyday.. Or every second day. :S Well.. The more chapters, the more time it will take for each of them, I guess.. Maybe.. :P Anyway... Please review.]] 


	4. Meeting in the forest

It started to get dark. Yumi had decided to go for a walk outside the village, in the forest. Even before she got out from the village, she knew that there were someone out there. Two actually. She now walked among the tree's, quietly for herself. She loved the silence. The unknown people came closer and closer. Yumi could just read their minds to know who they were, or see through the trees, but she didnt. She wanted a suprise.  
  
After just a few minutes, she knew they were there. They had senced her a long time ago and now they were behind her. Yumi simply stopped. She didnt look around. And suddenly she had a kunai against her throat. She still didnt move. She was all relaxed. "What a nice way of greeting." she said.   
  
"I guess you know we were there, didnt you?" a voice came from her side. She turned her head to the side and saw a man. Or was it really a man..? His skin was kinda blueish and was that gills in his face? Yumi knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Kisame Hoshigaki." she said and moved her hand slowly up to the kunai by her throat and stroke it. "Long time, no see... Itachi Uchiha.." she said and turned around, facing the dark-haired shinobi. Itachi didnt show any expressions, but Yumi knew he was going through his memory of who she could be. A moment later he remembered.  
  
"Kyubi." he said and Kisame, shocked as he was, looked at Itachi like he was delirious. "Yumi Kyubi." Itachi added.  
  
"Kyubi?" Kisame questioned.  
  
"Her parents summoned the nine-tail about 15 years ago. She followed me around everwhere." Itachi said shortly.  
  
"So you remember? That's flathering. But to the case. Are you here for the Kyubi again? It amaze me that you havent caught it yet." Yumi said, teasing them. Kisame moved quickly, aiming Samehada(his big weapon wich doesnt slice, but shave) at Yumi, who calmly took a step backwards so the Samehada missed by an inch. "You can better than that." she said, glancing at Kisame. Itachi glared at Kisame, like telling him to stop.  
  
"What we do are, non of your business." Kisame snapped. Yumi rolled her eyes.  
  
I really belive it does. a voice said inside of Kisame's head. He looked all around, to see where the voice came from. Yumi smiled with satisfaction. Tell me, or I will have to go through your head, myself. the voice said. Kisame looked scared for a second but then decided that it was just an illusion jutsu. He had no idea how wrong he had. It wasnt even a jutsu, but just a natural gift.  
  
"Well?" Yumi asked. Itachi didnt show it but she could tell he was a bit confused. A scream was heard inside Kisame's head that made him fall to the ground, because of the pain in his head. The scream dissapeared and Kisame got up, moaning. "Well?" Yumi asked again. Kisame nodded shortly and then moaned again. It hurted to even nodd and it hurted to even move it slightly. He tried to keep it as still as possible until the ache would fade away. "Thank you, Kisame-san." the girl said. "Well, I better go. We should do this again sometime." she turned to Itachi once again and as she was to walked past him, she patted him on the chest and said: "You guys really are pathetic."  
  
Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to hin. In his other hand he had a kunai, poined at her throat. Their faced were just a few inches away from eachother. "We are not patetic." he said shortly with a cold voice.   
  
Yumi looked into his red sharingan eyes. He was so good-looking and being close to him didnt make him look ugly, really. Itachi was looking into Yumi's eyes and then, suddenly, let go of her like he got some electric shock from her. He nodded at Kisame, that nodded back. They dissapeared. Yumi could hear them in the tree's.  
  
'What was that feeling?' Itachi thought as he traveled from tree to tree.  
  
In the village, Sasuke sat in his bed, awakened by a feeling. The same bad feeling he had had alot of times before. Last time was two years ago. Last time he met his brother, Itachi. 


	5. Unexpected

After a few moments, just standing there, Yumi started to walk back to the village. Would she tell Tsunade? Nah.. She had no duty to do so. It was one thing if she hadnt left the village a year after she became a jounin. She threw away her hforhead-protector when she left the village at age 10. Instead she got a tatoo a few years later, spotted below her neck.   
  
Yumi looked down at the now sleeping guardian by the gates that lead into the village. It was almoast pathetic, but she couldnt really blame them. Itachi was powerful. What was that? Was Yumi looking down at her village? The more she thought about the past, the more hostile she felt against the Leaf Village. I bet you would too, if the shinobis of the village killed your parents.  
  
She felt a presence, but it wasnt threatening, so she didnt mind it much. The girl was walking with her head down, looking at the ground. She had nothing better to look at. And then, for the second time that day, she bumped into someone.Looking up, she saw a man with a strange hairstyle, grey hair, his mouth and his left eye covered. Yumi knew exactly who it was.   
  
"Kakashi-san." she gasped. Kakashi looked suprised.  
  
"You seem to know who I am, but who are you?" he asked. He looked all over her, but couldnt see any forhead-protector. "What village are you from?"   
  
"Um.. Im from here. I left 7 years ago and came back two days ago. Yumi Kyubi."  
  
"What!?" Kakashi now got really suprised. Was this really true? That Yumi Kyubi? Who got freezed out after her parents summoned the nine-tale, and trained everyday, became jounin at the age of 9 and left the village a year after? Could this really be true?!  
  
"Its not a big deal, really."  
  
"Does Hokage-sama know about this?"  
  
"I dont know. I did a D-rank mission today, wrote my name in the form. Dont think she looked at it." Yumi said and shrugged.  
  
"We should go and pay her a visit."  
  
"Cant we do that tomorrow?" Yumi whined.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. We dont have to hurry because its not like you are Itachi Uchiha, or soemthing."  
  
Yumi looked at him. Did he know? "Uh.. Right."  
  
"Hokage-tower at 8, tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. Ja ne." Yumi waved slightly as she walked past him, heading to her house.  
  
Kakashi looked after her. He wondered how much she had approved since she left the village. He would talk to Tsunade-sama and ask her if they could test Yumi and see how stong she was.  
  
Yumi entered her house and walked in to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a banana. She sat down by the table and started to eat it. Suddenly it knocked on the door. Yumi looked through all the walls in the way and saw no one less than Itachi. He was hurt. She threw the rest of the banana in the trashcan. Why did he come to her? And where was Kisame? Who had hurted him? It wasnt a long time since they parted.  
  
The girl hurried to the door, opened it and saw Itachi with his left arm around his stomach and the right arm hanging on his side. He fell forwards and Yumi catched him, falling to her knees because the big diffrent of weight in her arms. She fought herself up, trying to get Itachi in to lay him in the guestroom bed.  
  
Yumi hurried out to the kitchen again and got a bowl with water and a towel, and then hurried back. She looked at him. Did she really have to undress him? Wait a minute.. Why was she complaining? She putted the towel and the bowl on the small table beside the bed and sat down on her knees on the floor beside the bed. She undressed him almoast completely. Not the underwears.  
  
The girl dipped the towel in the water and then started to clean Itachi's wounds. He moaned because of the pain of her touch. "Sorry, but it has to be done." Yumi said, got up and whent to get more towels. The first one was already covered in blood. While she was on it, she got some bandages.   
  
When she came back, Itachi was trying to get up. "Ohh nonono.. You have to lay down. You are seriously hurt." she pushed him down. She washed the rest of the wounds and put bandages on the biggest ones and small patches on the small ones. "No moving for you in a few days." she layed a blanket over him. "Now rest."   
  
She walked into her room and couldnt stop thinking of what happened to him and why he came to her. And where was Kisame?  
  
[[Someone told me she thought Yumi was a Mary Sue. But she isnt. No one is perfect. We have all met persons who look perfect, but after a while, they arent so perfect anymore, ne?]] 


	6. Hokage,shopping and Sakura

The sun went up and Yumi moved around in her bed. She hated mornings. She then remembered the previous day. The meeting, and the Uchiha. She got up from her bed and got dressed. It was only about half past 6. The dark haired girl walked into the kitchen and made cheese sandwiches and poured water in a glass. She didnt dare give him milk. What did criminals drink for breakfast? Yumi didnt know. She put the things on a tray and carried it into Itachi's room and put it on the bedside table. The bandages had to be changed to Yumi sat down on the floor beside the bed and started to change them. There were new bandages on the bedside table, that she took and used. Itachi was still sleeping and Yumi thought he would sleep until noon. She went out to the kitchen and ate breakfast and a quarter to 8, she headed to the Hokage tower for the meeting.  
  
Yumi opened the door to where the Hokage, and probably Kakashi, were, and stepped inside.   
  
"Yumi Kyubi?" Tsunade asked. She sat by a table and Kakashi stood by the wall. Yumi nodded. "You should have told us you were back. We dont know if you are good or evil. Like your.."  
  
"My parents.." Yumi ended her sentence. "Dont you think that I would have attacked the village if I wanted, by now?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"And would someone 'evil' do a D-rank mission? Clean a whole house and buy furniture and food just for fun?"  
  
Tsunade opened her mouth but this time it was Kakashi that talked. "She is pretty much right." he said to Tsunade, who sighed.   
  
"I guess so." she shrugged. "But she still should have told us."  
  
"Yes I should. And Im sorry for that. But I was so happy to be back that I forgot about it."  
  
"You became jounin when you were 9? That is really good. And you should be alot stronger now, am I right?" Tsunade asked and Yumi nodded yet again. "Then why a D-rank mission? We could need you."  
  
"I like the D-ranks. And I just got back here and I dont think Im read for a mission outside the village."  
  
"If that's how you feel.."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Well then.. I guess there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" the Hokage asked and Yumi shook her head. "And you dont want to be an ANBU either?" Yumi shook her head again.  
  
"I dont think so. Its not my.. thing." she said and Tsunade nodded. It went quiet for a while. "Umm.. I better be going."  
  
"Ahh.. Yes.. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too, Tsunade-sama." Yumi smiled and walked out.  
  
"That girl is something good. I can feel it." Tsunade said. "But I wonder what she have done the past 7 years and why she came back."  
  
When heading for the market, Yumi felt many glances and glares. She picked on her black necklace that looked like 9 foxtales growing out from a small orb. When she felt uncomfortable or bad, about something, she always picked on it or her hair.  
  
Yumi arrived at the market and bought vegetables, fruit, fish, meat and tomatoes. It felt good to be by herself with no one yelling her name, wanting to talk to her or... "Yumi-chan!" Yumi sighed. 'So much for that moment.' she thought and turned around, facing a pink haired girl.  
  
"Hi there, Sakura-chan." Yumi said and smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Hi! Oh Im just fine. And you? You bought food? Have you done your mission yet?" she babbeled on.  
  
"Um.. I dont have time for a mission today." the darkhaired girl said. She saw the look on Sakura's face and remembered that they were to hang out today. "Oh, no. Im so sorry Sakura. I totally forgot. But I guess I can squeeze you in after I leave the food at home." she said with a smile.  
  
Sakura's face lightened up. "Okay. And lets be at your house instead." she said. Yumi nodded and started to walk again and the pinkhaired girl followed. After a few moments of silence, Sakura spoke. "Why did you come back?" she asked. Yumi stopped for a second but then started to walk again.  
  
"I was homesick." she said shortly. That wasnt completly a lie. She had been slightly homesick. And Sakura seemed to be pleased by that answer, because she didnt say anything else.  
  
They arrived at Yumi's house. Yumi walked into the kitchen and Sakura followed her and sat down on one of the chair by the kitchen table. Yumi put the food into the fridge. "Are you hungry?" she asked after she looked at the clock. It was soon half past ten. They could have a fruitsallad.   
  
"Not much." Sakura answered, looking around.  
  
"I will make a fruitsallad." the 17-year old said and the other girl nodded. Yumi started to slice the fruit and Sakura got up and started to explore the house. She walked out in the hallway, opening a few doors, looking in. It was a big house and alot of empty rooms. Sakura figured that Yumi had thrown away alot of old furniture when she came back here.  
  
"Sakura! Its done!" Yumi called from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura called back and walked throught the hallway. But when she walked past the questroom she heard someone, or something. She walked closer to the door and could now hear it was someone who moaned. Who was it? She pushed her ear against the wall and then suddenly the sound died. Sakura got curious and slowly opened the door. 


	7. Almost busted

Sakura looked into the guestroom. The bed were in a mess but no one seemed to be in there. What she didnt know was that Itachi stood behind the door with a kunai in his hand. The girl closed the door again and headed to the kitchen. She sat down by the table again. "Is there someone here?" she asked Yumi, who almost dropped the bowl with fruit. "I.. well.. Yea.. A distant cousin of mine. That's why I couldnt do the mission today. He is kind of a loner and dont like to meet people." once again only half of it was true. It was because of Itachi, she couldnt do the mission, but they werent related. She had totally forgot abouthim when Sakura said they could be at her house. And letting Sakura walk around in the house like that. What if she had seen Itachi? It would be a disaster. And who knows, Itachi might would have killed her.  
Sakura nodded slowly and took a piece of apple from the bowl that Yumi had put on the table. "There were no one in the guestroom." she then said. Yumi was just to place a piece of banana, that sat on a fork, in her mouth but dropped it. "What?" she said with a pretty loud voice. She got up hastly and hurried to the guestroom. When she got there she stopped right outside the door and opened it slowly. She saw the empty bed but she felt his presence behind the door. She guessed Sakura hadnt bothered to even try and feel his presence. "Its okay. Its just me." Yumi said shortly.  
Itachi stepped out from behind the door. Holding a kunai in one hand and holding the other hand over his stomach. The blood was going through the bandages. It seemed like the wound had opened up again. "Ack. This is bad." Yumi said and grabbed Itachi's hand and pushed him down in the bed. "Lei there til I come back." she walked out from the room murmuring about it was his fault because he moved around.  
  
She came back to the kitchen. "Sorry about that. He had hid behind the door." "Why?" Sakura asked.  
"As I said. He dont like to meet people." Yumi walked over to a cabinet and took out some bandages, a tourniquet, and something to get away the blood with.. "He's got a little wound. Have to change bandages." she said and smiled to Sakura, who looked unsure for some reason.  
"Do you need help?" "No no no.. No need for that. It'll be fine." Yumi walked back to the guestroom. Itachi had pulled himself up slightly, so now he was half sitting, half leing. "You shouldnt strain yourself. It was good that you hid, but you could have just pulled the cover over your head." Itachi didnt say anything. His dark eyes watched as Yumi took off the bandage from his well trained stomach and cleaned off the blood and pushed the tourniquet against the wound that made Itachi moan of pain. "Sorry." she said and wrapped the bandage around. It was easier now when he sat up. Of course Itachi had been in worse pain than this but it was a long time ago. You almost forget how much it hurt and you get awkward about how it really feels and therefore when you get hurt, it hurts alot more than you thought. I hope you understood what I said there. Oo "Now stay in bed." she said as she took up the tray with the breakfast on. He had ate/drank only half of it. But it was better than nothing. "I will be back soon." she said as she walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.  
"How did it go?" Sakura asked. "Is he okay?"  
"Hai." Yumi walked over to the sink and put down the tray. She looked out through a window who sat right over the sink. What would happen when Itachi got better? Would he try to kill her? Would he thank her? .. Would he just leave?  
"Are you okay?" Sakura's voice came from somewhere distant. "Yumi? Yumi?" She snapped back to the reality. "Sorry. I was dreaming. I guess Im just tired." she smiled at Sakura. It was a weak smile and it dissapeared pretty soon. "Im sorry Sakura. Maybe I should rest."  
Sakura nodded. "You know where to find me." she smiled and got up. Yumi followed her to the door. "Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne." Yumi walked back to the kitchen. She took out a new fork and took the bowl from the table, walked into the guestroom and sat down on the bed. Itachi was still half sitting. "You are causing me trouble, you know." the girl said and stroke some hair out of Itachi's face and feelt on his forehead. "You dont seem to have a fever. That's good."  
Itachi hadnt said anything at all since he came, and Yumi felt tempted to read his mind, but didnt. If he had something to say, he would say it. Yumi put a piece of apple on the fork and started to feed him. She could tell he felt stupid. But he was very weak because he lost alot of blood. And he let her feed him so that means that he is willing to help her getting him well.  
After a while Yumi stopped feeding him, and stood up. "Im going out." she said shortly and walked to the door.  
"Why are you helping me?" came a voice from the bed. Yumi didnt turn around. "I dont know." she said and stepped outside and closed the door after her. She left the bowl and fork by the sink and then left the house, heading to the big gates that lead out from the village. 


	8. Well well I think I caught a fish

Outside the gates of The Leaf Village, a darkhaired girl sat, leaning against a tree, patting a two-tailed fox. "Oh, Tash. What am I going to do?" the girl said and sighed.  
"How should I know, Yumi?" Tash answered. Yumi laughed.  
"And you call youself a fox."  
"Well.. Yea.." Tash said and looked at Yumi. Yumi laughed again and got up. She felt like walking, but just as she had started walking, she stopped. She didnt move an inch. She was listening. She felt that someone was close. Yumi closed her eyes and concentrated, and after a few seconds she heard a voice in her head saying 'She's got to be here somewhere'  
"Kisame." Yumi said shortly and turned around, just as Kisame jumped down from a tree. 'What does he want?' Yumi wondered. 'Does he want to know about Itachi'  
"I dont have much patience left, so just bring me that damn demon kid!" Kisame said between his teeth. You could tell he was angry or upset.  
"Okay."  
"Really?" Kisame raised an eyebrow. He didnt really belive her so he was just making sure.  
"Yea. But I dont have time this lifetime, so remind me in the next, okay?" Yumi said as she turned around again and continues her little walk. If Kisame was angry before, it was nothing against how angry he was now. He slung his samehada over his head and pointed it at Yumi. The samehada was about 10 inch from her back. Yumi turned around facing Kisame. "You really want to fight dont you?" Kisame didnt say a word, but Yumi understood. He wanted the demon kid at any cost. "Before we fight, please do answer my question... What happened to Itachi, and why didnt you prevent it from happening?" Yumi asked Kisame who lowered his weapon to it touched the ground with its tip.  
"We were attacked by Jiraiya and some other shinobies. I had to escape but Uchiha seemed to have lost it, so he stayed and fought. No one from the organisation have seen him since, so he is probably dead." Kisame said, not really knowing why he told her.  
"Someone might took care of him and healed him?"  
"A missing-nin? Who would ever do such a thing? He killed his whole clan, with exeption from that little brat. Who would possible..." Kisame looked at Yumi. "...You..?" Yumi nodded.  
"He is still alive, and no one will be happy if he is found. He is giving me a lot of trouble, Im telling you," she looked down into the ground, "But.. To gain trust in the village, I guess I have to do something great. Maybe if I caught one of the infamous Akatsuki..." Yumi glanced up at Kisame and smirked.  
  
It didnt take long. Soon Yumi was draging a knocked-out Kisame by his leg, heading back to the village with Tash walking behind.  
"I wonder if there are any high bounty on you. I wouldnt say no if there were." Yumi said to herself, smirking. She knew he couldnt hear, but she talked on anyway. "If it wasnt for me, Itachi would have been dead. Also... If it wasnt for him, I wouldnt have had to act so suspicoius. Sakura seems to already suspect something, but I guess its hard to keep things from that girl. She is very smart, you know. Its people like you that makes everything so hard for people like me. I should have killed you if I didnt need you alive for this." Yumi sighed and grabbed Kisame around his stomach and jumped over the high wall that were between the village and the scary outside.  
When she landed on the ground, she let go of Kisame and grabbed the neck of his cloth, draging him again. People looked at her with big eyes and some people even ran into the closest house or store. Yumi didnt care much.  
"Yumi-chan?" a voice came from behind. A male voice. Sasuke's voice. Yumi froze on the spot. She put on a smile and turned around.  
"Hi Sasuke-kun." she said. "What are you doing here?"  
Sasuke looked at he with an eyebrow raised. "Walking. Why are you draging around someone?" he asked. Yumi realized that he hadnt seen the face of Kisame yet. Maybe it was better if he didnt, as Yumi hadnt really got a good reason to beat him.  
"For fun..?" Yumi tried.  
"Fun? Who is it?" Sasuke tried to see who it was, but Kisame's face was facing the opposit direction.  
"Umm.. I have to go." Yumi said shortly. "See you around. Ja ne." she almost ran away from Sasuke. She was heading to the Hokage tower. The Hokage would probably be so happy over that she caught Kisame that she wouldnt ask too many questions.  
  
At the Hokage tower, Tsunade had first gotten shocked and then called for some ANBU's that took care of Kisame. She had repeatedly thanked Yumi and said how strong and amazing she was. And of course, Yumi had gotten a big reward. Money.  
  
Yumi walked down the street counting the money and with a smiling, satisfied face, she rolled them and put them in her bra.  
  
"She really is something, ne?" Kakashi said to Tsunade who was playing with a pencil.  
"I cant argue with that." she answered. "Maybe we should give her one of the teams who are graduating from the academy next week."  
"Sound like a good idea."  
"Great. Then it is setteled. I will talk about it with the other senseis on the meeting later"  
"Mhmm.." Kakashi answered. He was obviously into one of his perverted books, written by Jiraiya.  
Tsunade looked at him. "Are those books really that good?" she asked and Kakashi just smiled at her. 


End file.
